The invention relates generally to detection and recovery of sunken objects and more particularly, to a locator device that aids in the location and recovery of structures that become submerged.
Structures, such as towed acoustic arrays, surface vessels, submarines, remotely controlled and autonomous vehicles, planes, helicopters, platforms, pipes, cables, and nets that become submerged need to be located and/or retrieved within an acceptable time frame and cost. Although retrieval of the submerged structure or its contents may not be feasible, positional information of the submerged structure may still be useful in order to determine its integrity or cause of failure. For example, a segment of an underwater cable breaks loose and needs to be reconnected; or a plane crashes into the ocean and the owners want to determine the cause of the accident. The value of these structures can be substantial and location and retrieval costs can be significant if a lengthy search effort is required or if the search effort must be delayed due to weather, time of day, political sensitivities, lack of search or recovery equipment, etc. In addition, the underwater environment can be complex due to a number of factors such as extreme depths and pressure levels, temperature, a non-uniform water column, bottom properties, the presence of man-made objects, the presence of marine plants and animals, and limited visibility.
Conventional recovery methods that employ acoustical or optical (ultraviolet, visible, infrared) detection systems to search a large region may offer a low probability of success. Thus, there is a need for a locator device that facilitates the location of a submerged structure and enables its timely recovery. A locator device that can be attached to the structure at risk without significantly altering its operational parameters or requiring major modifications is desirable.
Throughout the several views, like elements are referenced using like references.